Naruto evolution
by Dance-SasuNaru-Dance
Summary: (SasuNaru) Sasuke and Naruto are mutants and move to the Xavier institute for gifted yongsters. Problems quickly come for them when Itachi shows up amd the brotherhood are also after them and what do Magneto want? Naruto and x-men evolution characters will join in. My first fic. be nice please. WARNING: I suck at spelling. DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto or X-men evolution.


Naruto evolution

Two cars pulled into the garage at the huge mansion.

"I'm so looking forward to se weekend" a boy with blue hair jelled as he jumped out of the car.

"Curt will you take it slow" a read headed girl said, two other girls came out behind her one with long brown hair sat in a ponytail and the other short brown hair but her bangs were whit.

"Waz?" Curt said with his accent

"Yeah what's the ruche man" a boy with short blond hair asked grapping his skateboard and helmet in the bottom of the car.

"The professor says he have a mission for me" Curt said nearly jumping in excitement "just him and me"

"Cool where to?" the last boy got out off the car; he had brown hair and sunglasses on. Together they all walked into the mansion.

"Japan, something about recruiting" Curt stopped at his room "I've got to get ready see you later" the rest of the group continued down the hall before they went to their separated rooms.

_Time skip_

"Let's roll" Curt was sitting in his seat, seatbelt on and ready to go.

"Easy elf we can't leave without the professor" Logan growled in the front seat. Curt sighed irritated.

When they finally were on their way Curt started asking questions.

"So who are we going to see" the professor turned his seat to Curt

"His name is Naruto and it's important that we make friends with him"

"Why?"

"He has the ability to heal himself even faster than Logan"

"Wow"

"And he can heal other that fast as well, and that he has a little side power he can see any ones past present and future"

"That is so cool" Curt gave him two thumbs up "so why only me?"

"Because elf we are going to need your appearance to get him anywhere near the institute"

"You see Curt Naruto is just like you people know he is deferent and is not that understanding about it" Curt nodded knowing what the professor was referring to "also this has left him quite unstable and he has trusting issues" The rest of the way went by in silence.

They landed in a clearing and walked the rest of the way to a rather big village, some people were sending them curious looks others simply ignored them.

"Can I help you, you look lost" a boy asked he was in his mid teens

"What's it do ye Bob?" Logan snarled

"Easy Logan" Charles said "we are looking for a boy named Naruto" the boy made a discussed face.

"Don't bother, by any luck he will be dead tomorrow" he turned and left.

"Why that, I'll show him" Curt was about to jump the boy when Logan grabbed his shirt's neck, holding him back.

"Take is easy elf" Curt stopped struggling, but sent the boy a glare on the less.

"Come on I know where to go" they continued down the road and stopped in front of a gate that was surrounded by girl screaming

"Sasuke marry me"

"Sasuke I love you"

"Let me carry you children"

"Wow, someone is popular" Curt said gapping slightly.

"Yes know let's see if we can get though" the professor closed his eyes and all the girls just left.

They stopped at a big house and before Curt could knock on the door it opened to revile a Jung teenage male with raven black hair and ink black eyes. He looked at them with absolutely no expression on his face.

"Come in" he left the door open and they followed

"Is this…"

"No Curt that is Sasuke we are not here for him we are here for _him_" Curt looked at the couch where the professor had gestured.

Sasuke sat bended over something on the couch it started moving and the team went closer. On the couch a boy with golden hair and blue eyes looked terrified at them. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's neck and pulled him almost on top of his as a shield.

Curt was a little surprised by the sudden act; this Sasuke did not look like a guy wanting anyone hanging around his neck, but what surprised him even more was when Sasuke pushed Naruto down gently telling him something in Japanese, then he kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"Hello Naruto I'm Charles Exsaiviour, this is Curt Barkon and this is Logan an old friend of mine"

"How ye doing Bob" Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded, Naruto looked back and gave a small nod of his own.

"Naruto I know what you are" Naruto was about to grab hold of Sasuke again "and we are all just like you" Naruto seemed to relax again "Curt if you would" Charles gestured towards his watch and he turned it off.

Curt was expecting a surprised expression, so he looked on the floor but instead Naruto got up and lifted his head.

"Like me" Naruto gave him a sad smile before hugging him, Curt was taken completely off gourd and looked down on the boy who was resting his head on his chest. Curt looked at the professor for help, but he just sat there looking quite amused by the scene.

"Naruto-koi Anata wa ikimasu?" Sasuke said, Naruto turned to him and gave him a big smile

"Hai" Sasuke went up the stairs and came down with two big bags.

"Let's get a move on Bob"

"Naruto-koi koko ni kuru" Naruto went to the other teen and they started talking.

"What are they saying professor?"

"Sasuke want to make sure this is what Naruto wants" they stopped talking and cane over to them and they walked through the village to the jet.

On the jet Sasuke and Naruto sat away from the rest. Naruto was resting on Sasuke's chest.

"So professor I don't really get it why was it so important that I came" Curt looked at the two boys.

"So you haven't noticed I thought you would be the first elf"

"Noticed waz?" Curt stirred at the boys to figure out what he had missed

"Look at Naruto's head" Logan said

"I still don't…oh" on Naruto's head two big fox ears pointed strait up and a fluffy tail was wiped around his leg. Curt suddenly understood Naruto's _like me_ comment.

When they arrived at the institute it was midnight and they just showed Sasuke and Naruto to a room before they too went to bed.

"Sasuke" Sasuke looked at the professor "here it will help on your English" he handed Sasuke two small headphones

"Thanks" Sasuke took them before he went into the room to Naruto who had already fallen asleep in him bed.

"Everything is going to be alright from now on" he said to the sleeping boy, and soon fall asleep himself.


End file.
